pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1937 Style)
UltimateCartoonsFanatic1937's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Jill - Angel (Rock & Rule) *Bill - Omar (Rock & Rule) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Disgust - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Playful Heart Monkey (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Aldo (Sitting Ducks) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Lilly the Witch *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Benson (Regular Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (Hercules) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Krash (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Sadness - Chiko (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Jordan's Joy - Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Sadness - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jordan's Disgust - The Do-Do Bird (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Mac and Tosh (Looney Tunes) See Also *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1937 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1937 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1937 Style) - Lisa Simpson Quick Thinking *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1937 Style) - Pepe Le Pew We Should Cry *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1937 Style) - Harmony Bear Five Second Rule *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1937 Style) - Squidward Tentacles My Bad *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1937 Style) - Playful Heart Monkey Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1937 Style): Cecilia's First Date? *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1937 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Joy Pepe turns around to see Penelope.png|Pepe Le Pew as Sadness Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Anger Cecilia Nuthatch.jpg|Cecilia Nuthatch as Riley Anderson The Simpsons Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Bing Bong Category:UltimateCartoonsFanatic1937 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG